The Duplicate Game
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Amu Hinamori finds her life turned upside down when she accidentally takes up the identity of a rookie police working under the crafty but charming Ikuto Tsukiyomi. A dangerous love has begun but Amu knows there won't be a happy ending when her connection to Ikuto runs deep into an ill-fated past. What will happen when Ikuto finally finds out Amu's real identity?


**-1- An Encounter **

Sweat trickled down from the man's forehead as he anxiously grabbed onto his shoulder bag. He held his gaze towards the ground, not wanting to gain any attention from anyone. As quickly as his shaking legs would allow him to, he made his way into the grandest building of Tokyo – HH Corporations. _I have to kill her, I have to kill her_, he kept chanting in his mind, letting an untamed fury take over him. He stopped inside the lobby, glancing back and forth, at a loss for his next step. _Where is she? How can I get to her_, he kept questioning himself. Ding. The familiar sound of the elevator reaching the ground gave the man the answer he needed. Not wanting to waste another second he dashed inside the elevator, madly pressing at the button for the top floor; he ignored the whispers and strange looks the other people threw at him, his mind only filled with finding her. _She's got to be up there, high up there_, he convinced himself. The few minutes it took for the elevator to reach its destination seemed like a wait of more than 10 years. It was torturing, like each second was piling up stones in his heart, making him break under his own anxiety and madness. Ding. The doors finally opened and he stepped out onto the top floor, where his victim should be waiting. _I've come this far already_, he told himself, _I'll finish what I came to do_. He reached in his bag and grabbed hold of the weapon inside. Besides the front desk to the side and a small sitting area, there was only one door on this floor. The door leading to the office of that tyrannical queen.

"COME OUT!" the man shouted, slamming the door open. He glared straight ahead of him where she leisurely sat at her desk. The intimidating loo she displayed on her face now, a sign that warned him that she was not fazed by his little rampage only made him more furious. "I've come to settle the score with you…" he shouted in rage. The bag dropped to the floor as the man unveiled the knife from within. He pointed the weapon at her, "you have one last chance Amu Hinamori. Return my company to me."

Amu Hinamori sat there staring quizzically back at the man, her fingers tapping lightly on her desk. She was young in age but her presence was intense and uncomforting to others. "Why?" she finally spoke, taunting him.

No longer able to hold back his anger, the man had rushed up towards Amu, his knife pressing into the side of her neck. "My family and I need our company. We can't survive without it… give it back to me."

A red line now appeared on Amu's flesh dying the blade a crimson colour. Even so, Amu kept her poker face, not revealing any hints of weakness or fear. "Aren't you mistaken? I never took anything from you," Amu began. "You lost your company to a decision you've made. I only picked up a lost item in this world and…" Amu smiled at the man, "finders' keepers."

The man's grip on the knife tightened, enraged by Amu's provocation, "have compassion. I have a family, kids I need to care for. I need my company back."

"Of course I have compassion," Amu said grabbing a hold of the man's hand, "may I show you by giving you the chance to back away and walk out this office. We shall pretend none of this drama has ever happened."

"You will give me back my company?" the man questioned, a little taken back by Amu's sudden kindness.

"I have nothing of yours to give back," Amu repeated sternly. "Don't mistake my show of compassion for something else…"

"ARGHHH…" the man screamed moving his hand to cut at Amu's throat.

BANG. BANG. The knife dropped to the ground with a thud along with the man. A puddle of blood formed beneath the man's face and Amu stood up, walking over towards the leather sofas at the front of the room.

"I said clean shot Miki," a young woman entering the room said into her mini microphone. She hurried towards Amu who had stretched herself comfortably on the sofas. "Are you alright Amu?" she asked, tending to her minor wounds.

"Could be better," Amu replied weakly.

"If you want to avoid such messes in the future," the young woman began, "don't be so reckless in your methods to take down your enemies."

"Forget that Dia, Amu won't be known as the ruthless Queen if she wasn't reckless."

Dia who was attending to Amu stopped. She folded her arms with a disapproving look upon her face, "Miki."

"Miki," Miki copied Dia's irritated tone of speech. She tossed her gun in the air and aimed at Dia after catching it with a triumphant smile. "You need to loosen up by loads Dia. You'd get old faster being so uptight all the time. Want me to shoot your worries away?"

"Dia isn't in a very good mood today…" a melodic voice sang from behind Miki, "you shouldn't joke around so much."

Miki turned around and pinched the girl's cheek, "now you're being boring too Sue."

"Ouch," Sue grumbled moving away from Miki. She knelt down besides Amu.

"Honestly," Dia began, "you know how dangerous things were just then? Amu was hurt."

"Honestly, you should trust in my skills more," Miki complained, "I'm the best shooter you could ever find."

"True," Sue smiled, "Miki is skilled with guns."

Dia slammed one hand onto the coffee table near her, "skilled or not has nothing to do with this. Don't forget we are supposed to protect our master. It's our job and we've failed because she got hurt today. How could you two still smile at our incompetency?"

There was silence in the room now as both Miki and Sue reflected on their actions, knowing that what Dia said was true. Though the three of them were Amu's servants, they have never been treated like one by her. Amu had always interacted with them as if they were friends. It was because of this that Dia, Miki and Sue genuinely wished to protect their master.

Sensing the heavy atmosphere building amongst the three of them, Amu spoke up, "Its fine isn't it Dia, you were all following my orders."

"But Amu," Dia protested, "something this dangerous should never…"

Amu held up a finger to her lips, signalling for Dia to be silent, "order security to let him in the building. Allow him to come directly to me. Miki will shoot if he threatens my life. Sue will clear any mess afterwards and Dia," Amu stood up. "Your job is to contact the police and sort out any problems that could arise from this. My orders are clear."

Dia nodded, "if this is how you wish to do things, then so be it."

Amu gently pat Dia's shoulder, "I know you are looking out for me. I know all of you are, but at the same time you all need to remember I can take care of myself. I can't lose with the three of you besides me."

"As expected from our rich heiress to be," Sue said happily, "that confidence is irreplaceable."

"Exactly why she is our queen," Miki laughed.

A small smile appeared on Dia's face despite her shaking her head. "Well Queen, I'll be calling for the police to come over. I suspect they would want a statement from you," Dia moved on, "however, I can request for them to take one tomorrow with the excuse of you needing to be at the hospital due to your injury."

"There isn't a need," Amu said, "I'm barely hurt and I want to get this unnecessary drama out the way."

"As you wish," Dia acknowledged before heading out the room, already on the phone.

10 minutes later police cars along with a swarm of reporters gathered outside HH Corporations. It seemed that news had spread quicker than Dia had anticipated but she was always prepared. She had ordered the security guards to hold back the reporters, making sure they were not in the police's way. Dia personally went to greet the detectives. _Time to play scared and worried_, Dia thought to herself.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad…" Dia stopped her sentence before finishing. The young man who got out of the police car was someone she had seen before. He had the same poker, almost expressionless face upon him. _This person_, Dia recalled, the brief memory of that day returning to her….

"_I am the head of the Hinamori family. This is the Hinamori mansion and whatever lies within these walls, everything belongs to me," the cold and authoritative Midori Hinamori shouted. "Now I want you out of my house. There is nothing left here for you to take because nothing belongs to you."_

"_Your words are enough to confirm what I came here for…" the young boy said, turning to take his leave._

_Dia who stood by Midori kept watch of the young boy. She wasn't aware of his intentions nor was she aware of who he was. What attracted her attention to him was simply his calmness which gave off an enigmatic feeling. Coming into the room was her young queen, Amu. Dia noticed a brief pause in Amu as she stopped to stare at the young boy. He walked past her but she turned still to stare at him, his navy blue hair glimmering like the night sky in her eyes. Amu kept looking until he was completely out of sight…. _

_It has been many years since that time_, Dia remembered, _this man standing before me right now, is he…_ Dia's thought were cut off by a hand waving up and down before her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kukai Souma," Kukai introduced, "I'm a police detective from the main branch. This is my partner…WAIT!" Kukai shouted, beginning to panic as he ran after his partner who had already entered the building, "geez Ikuto wait up."

Dia ran after the two police detectives, somewhat thrown off her game. The one named Kukai appeared to be the positive and talkative type but his partner was unreadable.

"Gosh, you always go off on your own without saying," Kukai complained, "you can't do this all the time you know."

"I wasn't going to waste my time on nothing," his partner replied flatly.

Kukai frowned entering the lift, "Ikuto, you need to appreciate me more."

Ikuto studied Kukai for a moment, "possibly…"

"It's not possibly, it's a definite," Kukai corrected, exiting the lift with Ikuto to the crime scene.

The room was busy as forensics were already at work gathering evidence and the few other policemen at the scene were taking statements from several people. It only took Ikuto a few quick glances before he was aware of what has happened. Calling the police here was just a show. The dead man was never a threat; instead he was the actual victim, but of course as the law stands he remains named a dead criminal.

"Let's go Kukai," Ikuto said, clearly uninterested and unmotivated by work.

"Go where?" Kukai exclaimed, rushing to block the door so Ikuto couldn't leave the room. "We just got here," he whispered.

Ikuto just stared at Kukai, "there is zero mystery to be solved in this case therefore we have nothing to do."

Before Kukai could voice another complaint, Ikuto had already pushed him out the room. Sitting at her desk, Amu couldn't help but watch him. His navy blue hair swayed with each little move he made and her eyes followed him, letting a kind of tranquillity sweep over her. As though cast by a strong spell her body moved on its own, unaware that it was him that she was seeking.

"Amu?" Dia questioned seeing Amu chase after Ikuto and Kukai. _It's just like that time… does the Hinamori family and Ikuto have a past?_

"Where is she going?" Miki asked, breaking off Dia's thoughts.

"How did the police statements go?" Dia asked back.

"We told them what we had to," Sue answered for Miki. "They're currently questioning some on the employees who witnessed him coming in."

"Miki, where are you going?" Dia shouted after Miki who suddenly ran out the room.

"Keeping an eye on our queen," Miki shouted in response.

The three gathered, hiding behind the big doors where they could observe Amu who appeared to have caught Ikuto's attention as they stood still looking at one another.

"Can we help you miss?" Kukai politely asked. "Is something wrong?" Kukai asked again seeing Amu didn't respond. She only kept looking at Ikuto. Kukai nudged Ikuto, "you know this girl?"

"I wonder," Ikuto replied vaguely. "Wait for me in the car Kukai."

Kukai narrowed his eyes, giving Ikuto the evils before leaving to allow the two to be alone.

"What do you want?" Ikuto said in an annoyed tone.

"Have we met before?" Amu directly questioned, unable to shake off the nostalgic feeling she got from him. "I feel as though…" Amu let out a gasp as Ikuto suddenly closed the distance between them.

He gently grabbed hold of her long pink hair, pulling her towards him. Their faces were close enough for them to feel the other persons breathing.

"I have no connection to the Hinamori family," Ikuto stated coldly, "and I definitely don't want to be connected to a doll like you."

Enraged by his words, Amu raised her hands to slap him but was slow as he caught her wrists in mid-air. He let go of her hair, tightening his grip on her wrists.

"So, even a doll is capable in having emotions," Ikuto continued to mock.

Amu glared at Ikuto, "you're awfully rude to someone you've just met."

"Am I wrong?" Ikuto asked with a soft voice. He eyed her with a pitying expression on his face. "Have you ever once smiled from your heart? Have you ever once been your true self?"

Amu snatched her wrists from Ikuto's grasp, his words stung at her like daggers cutting into her heart. It felt like she was transparent to him and she hated it even more because what he said was the truth she had always been denying. She was known as the heiress of HH corporations, the ruthless queen who would do anything to achieve what she wanted. But she was never just Amu, herself.

As usual she kept her composure, "you say strange things detective. I apologise for mistaking you for someone I believe I know, but it was no reason for you to be rude."

Ikuto turned away from Amu and whispered to himself, "For what reason did he lose his life to you if you're nothing but a doll."

"I demand an apology," Amu continued, not hearing what Ikuto said. "Apologise for calling me a doll."

"I will consider it when you are not a Hinamori," Ikuto finished leaving the place.

An infuriated Amu clenched her fists. She had never been insulted so much in her life before and he was the first. Amu breathed heavily for a few seconds to keep herself calm. _Why did he say all that to me_? Amu now thought back, _why did I chase after him? Why was I attracted to him the moment I saw him_? Hearing a small bump Amu turned to stare at the door. She clicked her fingers, "out, the three of you."

Miki, Sue and Dia stumbled out of their hiding place.

"Heard and saw everything?"

"Who was that guy?" Sue directly asked.

Miki quickly pinched Sue's cheek to shut her up.

"I don't know," Amu answered truthfully.

"But you…cha…chased after…him," Sue struggled to say with Miki still pinching her.

"I don't really understand myself," Amu continued, "When I see him I keep getting this feeling that I know him from somewhere. I can't shake it off."

"His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he serves as a police detective for the main branch in Tokyo," Dia informed, "I'll need to personally look up his details to know more."

"A cop," Miki repeated, letting go of Sue. "He seemed awfully rude to you Amu. Want us to teach him a lesson?"

"Messing with a cop might be a bad idea," Sue muttered rubbing her cheeks.

"Not needed," Amu stated, "the two of us have no connections at all. He is not of my concern." Amu clenched her fists again, "I'm a doll after all."

Without another word Amu left the three. Sue wanted to follow Amu but was stopped by Miki and Dia.

"What do you think brains?" Miki asked, having observed Amu.

"It seems that man touched a nerve," Sue pointed out, "she's clearly irritable at the moment."

"But what Ikuto Tsukiyomi said wasn't a lie," Dia began, "Amu has always lived her life restrained by the name Hinamori. For as long as I've served her, I have never seen her truly happy. She's brutal and calculating when dealing with anyone who stands in her way but, the three of us know she has a heart, she is capable of kindness."

"What choice does she have?" Sue whispered sadly, "it's hard to survive in that family."

Miki stomped her feet a few times, "I'm not liking how things are for Amu. We should help her."

"As long as she is Amu Hinamori there is nothing we can…."

"Then if she wasn't a Hinamori," Sue suddenly shouted in excitement. She grabbed Dia and Miki into a huddle and started to whisper her devious plan.

It was a simple desire to help Amu, to help her regain freedom and to find her true self, but little did the three of them know that a twisted and exhilarating fate awaited, when the paths of Amu and Ikuto accidentally intertwines….


End file.
